Marysentricities
by Mrs.Randista
Summary: So there was a challenge to find out who the best couple on the roster was. Everyone just thought of it as fun and games and nothing too serious. But everyone wasn't Maryse. She had her eyes on the prize and she had no doubt she would win it at any cost.


**Chapter 1**  
><em>The Best<em>

Maryse was a vain person and everyone knew it, even she knew it. People had gotten so used to what they had called her eccentricity that they had dubbed the little things and faults Marysentricities. They just felt that at the worst, she just over played her character; it wasn't unusual for a person to forget that the cameras weren't on. If it helped her out in the ring then okay go for it.

There was only one person who had the ability to bring her attitude down from the Marysentricity level to just slightly odd. That person was her boyfriend Nick Nemeth also known as Dolph Ziggler on screen.

Now it wasn't like he had all of his marbles either, but he definitely had more than Maryse did. The other wrestlers were pretty sure that the reason they played their characters so well was because they themselves believed that they were extremely hot shit.

For the most part they just left Maryse and Nick to live in their own worlds were they were the new best things since sliced bread, but one day that all changed.

It was a normal day backstage at that week's Raw show. Maryse was in the divas locker room preparing for her match later on that night. Because it was early in the show most of the divas were also in the locker room also getting ready for the night's show.

She was quietly staring at the mirror making sure everything was in order and that she looked flawless (who was she kidding, like there would ever be a flaw on any part of her), when she head what she believed to be one of the most absurd things ever.

Gail Kim was in the room listening to Melina blabber on and on about the weekend she had with Johnny. Maryse usually didn't pay much attention to what the other divas talked about or did in the locker room. Sure most of them were her friends, but she usually used that pre-match time to get into the zone and make sure that her make-up was perfect and stuff. Then after he match was over, she would join in on their gossip, but the words that came out of Gail's mouth broke any form of concentration she had.

"Wow, Melina. You're so lucky to have snagged a guy like Johnny. I mean you two are like the best couple out of everyone on the roster." It was those words spoken by Gail Kim that made Maryse stop staring at herself in the vanity and whip her head around to stare at Gail and Melina.

"You think Melina and Johnny are the best couple?" The locker room normally loudly filled with the chatter of the women slowly began to fall quiet. Most of the women were surprised that Maryse had stopped staring at herself in the mirror and others anticipated the Marysentric behavior that was sure to show it's self.

Gail was unsure of how to respond but she refused to back down from Maryse even if it would cause her to throw a slight temper tantrum. "Well yeah, that's what I said." It was said completed with her arms folder across her chest and oozed attitude.

Maryse just chucked and gave Gail a bright smile. "I'm sorry. You're wrong, but its okay I know you only said that because Melina is your close friend and you didn't want to hurt her feelings." The smile stayed pasted on her face as she stared at her waiting for Gail to agree with her reasoning.

"No, I said what I truly think. They're the best couple." Gail gave Maryse an annoyed look. While most of the superstars put up with her eccentricity, it didn't mean that they liked it.

"I'm going to have to step in and agree with Maryse here." All eyes in the locker room turned to look over at Layla who had spoken.

Maryse's smile became larger, glad that someone knew the truth. "Thank you, I mean the best couple is clearly Me-" But before Maryse could finish her belief of her and Nick being the best couple Layla cut her off.

"The best couple is clearly my girl Barbie and John Cena." A frown quickly formed on Maryse's face.

Everyone then turned to stare at Barbie, also known as Kelly Kelly in the ring, who blushed slightly. "You really think so?"

"Of course you guys are" Layla continued and Maryse couldn't believe it. "I mean the two of you are just so cute together and-"

"No!" This time the eyes shifted back to Maryse. It was like the divas locker room had become a tennis court.

Eve stepped forward and spoke. "I'm with Maryse, Johnny and Melina aren't the best couple and neither is Barbie and John." This instantly returned the smile back to Maryse's face. She was glad someone in the room had the sense to see how wrong they were. "The best couple is clearly Nattie and T.J I mean they are like amazing together." Maryse scrunched her nose up in disbelief. How dare they even compare any of those couples to the wonderful thing she had going with Nick? It didn't make any sense. Were they all blind?

Then the Bella twins came up throwing out who they thought deserved the title of best couple in the WWE with Stephanie and Paul but they were quickly shut down by everyone else saying how they were just kiss asses.

Maryse stayed quiet and didn't say anything else for the rest of the argument and it only ended because they had to go out and do their matches. But on the inside she was fuming. She couldn't believe that in the entire argument she had only gotten one vote out of the other divas for her and Nick as best couple and that vote was from Beth, so she didn't take it all that seriously.

It confused her. She though she and Nick had made it common knowledge just how awesome they were as a couple. There was no way anyone could look past their insanely good looks and glowing personalities.

Later that night she and Nick were walking around their hotel room going though their pre-bed routines. Most were surprised at how well they actually got along; they figured that they were too similar to care about anything other than themselves or put any work into a relationship. But it was because they were slightly similar that their relationship worked out so well. He understood her Marysentricies better than anyone else on the planet.

Nick gave her a smile in the mirror as she put her hair up and he brushed his teeth. "Baby, do you think we're the best couple out of everyone else on the roster?" It was a thought she couldn't shake. She needed his reinforcement. He would definitely understand and see how silly everyone else was being about the matter.

He looked slightly confused at the question but he smiled again and nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, I mean I know we are but we just had this argument in the locker room today and everyone started throwing out different ideas of who they felt was the best couple. No one even mentioned us until Beth said something, but I just couldn't believe people could think other wise. And not just one couple either! They mentioned like four other ones!"

Nick spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and stared at Maryse in the mirror. "I would have to say that everyone else is damn well aware of how amazing and beautiful we are together and were just being nice to the other couples." He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder as they stared at each other in the mirror. "I mean look at us! Damn we're hot together!"

"We are aren't we?" She smiled back at their reflection. If she were an outsider looking in she would be jealous and threatened at how prefect they were together. Nick stepped back as he placed a kiss on her cheek and gave himself one last hard stare in the mirror.

"Of course we are. They all know it; they just don't want to admit it." He slapped her ass as he walked out of the bathroom. "Now stop worrying and get your sexy ass into the bed. There's still time for us to have a little sexy time and get a good eight hours of beauty sleep in!"

The next Monday at the staff meeting before the show, things were very tense in the room. It had seemed that during the week people couldn't just let the whole 'whose the best couple argument' lay to rest. The disagreements continued on until everyone began to share the same want of solving it once and for all.

So before the meeting started and Vince and the rest of the head staff arrived, some of the divas decided to take the matters into their own hands. It started off with a raise your hands for this couple and we'll count them affair but that quickly proved fruitless. Some of the divas weren't good at the simple task of counting so many hands. That and some of the guys thought it was a ridiculous thing to even worry about so their either didn't participate at all or screwed it up by 'voting' more than once.

Eventually everyone got tired of it and from that exasperation the idea of a contest formed. There would be a secret panel that would watch the couple's interactions and listen to what everyone else reported. Then there would also be small competitions to test what couples knew each other better and had a stronger relationship. It was like something straight out of The Newlywed's game and everyone was one hundred percent sure it was going to work. So they announced that in a month's time, they would announce who won and who the best couple was. They figured that four weeks was long enough to weed out any fake behavior due to the competition.

So with that method put forward, they all hoped to solve the issue of who was the best couple.

Everyone felt that this method would work and was the best way to solve the problem once and for all. Well everyone but Maryse of course.

"What is this? I don't get it? What is the need for this competition? Don't they get it? We're the best hands down! How could they be so stupid and blind?" Maryse was currently fuming in the hotel room bathroom sitting on the edge of the sink in utter disbelief as she talked to a showering Nick.

"Babe, seriously, don't be so upset about it. Are they stupid? Yes. But it doesn't matter because we are going to whip ass at this. This gives us a chance to prove it to them all fair and square with evidence how wonderful we are." He poked his head out from behind the shower curtain and grinned at her. "Now how about you join me in here for some serious relationship building?" He waggled his eyebrows at her, but she was still too distracted to notice.

"I know but it's still crazy. We shouldn't have to prove anything! Beautiful people like us don't prove things. We are just given them without a doubt because of how great we look. This isn't fair." She wasn't pouting or frowning. That would lead to early wrinkles so she was simply no smiling.

"They are just trying to be fair. I don't even know why you care about this so much. Now come in the shower and let me help to relax you." This time Maryse didn't ignore what he was suggesting. How could she resist him twice? He did an amazing job at relaxing her.

Later that night as they lay in bed trying to sleep, Maryse was still left wondering why no one else could see how amazing of a couple she and Nick were. "Nick? Are you still awake?" She heard him grunt from behind her and took that as a yes. "So I've been thinking that even though we are going to win this thing hands down, we should strive to just demolish everyone else. So that means that we have to put a little effort into this."

Again her only response was a grunt. "I mean they all have their own advantages. Not as strong as ours, but they have them none the less. Like Steph and Paul are like actually married and have been for years, so that makes up for their age and just boring-ness. And then they're Nattie and TJ who are practically married in their own right. But I think the true advantages lie with Melina and Johnny and Barbie and John. Melina and John are like adventurous and slightly hot and have the most people behind them for some reason. And John and Barbie are literally like Barbie and Ken which is not fair because that's so who we are. And they're the newest couple so they like recently learnt this stuff about each other…are you even listening to me?" She looked over her shoulder and saw Nick starting at her sleepily with one eye open.

"Baby, you're clearly just being paranoid. Stop worrying so much. We have this in the bag. Now go to sleep. Beauty sleep remember?"

She nodded her head and turned back over and attempted to slow her mind down enough to sleep. But it was hardly working, as much as she hated to admit it there was a fear of the possibility of not winning. Never in her life had she not won a competition like this one. Especially a title that she knew belonged to her. There was no way in hell that it was going to happen now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>_So this will only be five chapters. Tell me what you think. _


End file.
